Shadow in Yu
by Darknexus7
Summary: Something happened to Yuichiro after a less than expected encounter with a female Progenitor and, only the vampires seem to have a clue on whats going on especially with the 6 years of life he just can't remember also he seems to be hiding something. Can Shinoa Squad Mika save Yuichiro or will the past consume him in one way or another? I do not own Seraph of the End.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note 1- I was not satisfied with the original chapter 1 so I'm rewriting it sorry if this is an inconvenience to those who have read it. 2- In this AU Mika is a human wielding a black series demon weapon and this will not have anything to really do with the original storyline of the series though there will be similar events. 3 There is no Seraph gene or Demon of destruction.

Chapter 1

A Kiss to Remember -rework-

(Gurren's Office)

"Are you sure we can't see Yu?" Shinoa asked about her friend and, crush as he had been injured earlier in the day after an ambush. Kimizuki followed up voicing his opinion while adjusting his glasses.

"I have to agree he's like family for us and he is family to Mikaela so let us see him in person, not a screen Guren." the man looked at the group he hated this situation, thinking quickly he told them with a look he figured would have set them straight.

"Look I've got higher ups breathing down my neck about filling in papers on the fact you guys lied about having vehicle clearance. So where does it come to your minds that I have enough time to get you one on five-time to see him?" Mika slammed his fist onto the desk before yelling out.

"I'm not buying a damn thing you're selling Guren you've been a father figure for Yu as much as it pains me to say it, I think the same way as him I doubt you wouldn't have done every damn thing you could to at least get a diagnosis!" Yoichi looked at the man with a look that displayed the epitome of worry while Mitsuba was giving Guren a look displeasure.

"Damn it all." he thought he was outnumbered and, it wasn't like they were lying he did get a diagnosis as useless as the damn thing was. Sighing he put his head in his hands thinking"To think I'm supposed to be keeping control of these kids, it feels like I'm the one with a collar on me." his demon Mahiru-no-yo whispered in his ear with a giggle.

"More than you already do with you're worthless higher ups?" he rolled his eyes mentally before looking at the kids again saying.

"Fine you win I'll let you hear his diagnosis if and, only if you tell me what the hell happened to put him in that state." Mika gave a sigh returning to a much calmer disposition at hearing that while the rest cheered in private celebration that Mika's outburst had helped them, instead of doing the then sat down with Yoichi going to stand as Mitsuba told the boy to sit in her lap, gaining the stares of the room.

"W..what he needs someplace to sit and, it's not like he weighs a ton or anything…" Shinoa gave wry smirk before Mitsuba gave her a glare saying. "Don't even get it in your head, I'm just being kind." Shinoa shrugged with a smug grin before Kimizuki coughed in unison with Mika and, Guren. The group then went to explain what had happened on their patrol route.

(Four hours ago)

It had been Shinoa Squad's turn for doing patrols though after their last few car trips ending in either losing the vehicle or damages to them caused by reckless driving they had their right to use a vehicle revoked. "So how did we get this hummer again?" Mitsuba asked Shinoa as they were in the back with Kimizuki next to Shinoa while Yoichi was next to Mitsuba.

"Don't ask me it was Mika who got the vehicle," she said slightly grumpy as she felt she should be in the front of the hummer driving not, in the back squished with them. She looked at the blonde in the front who answered before the question was asked.

Simple I had Yoichi ask for one." that made the two girls blankly stare at the kind boy while Kimizuki simply adjusted his glasses back as they had fallen off slightly in reaction to the words. Shinoa then demanded what lie the boy told to the garage owner to get the hummer in their position and, the boy simply chuckled nervously saying.

"I just asked for it nicely and, he went for it." while in his mind the true events played out as his demon had helped him "negotiate" with the man.

(flashback to the garage)

Yoichi smiled at the garage owner saying nervously "umm hello sir may me and, my squad take a vehicle?" the man looked down from the thing he was reading noticing he was with Shinoa Squad he told the boy rudely.

"Screw off kid I don't want to deal with more repairs from your lousy squadmates driving skills." Yoichi felt that pang they were his family as Yuichiro said but, what was he supposed to do he didn't want to disappoint them.

"Oi are you letting this trash push you around c'mon put some backbone into it he insulted your "family" didn't he?" As the demon used air quotes on the word family the boy gulped thinking back to the demon Gekkoin with a mental tremble.

"I can't just force him to give me it because we'll be in more trouble." the demon rolled his eyes before telling the cowardly boy this to give him some motivation.

"What about this ya big sissy let me talk to him." the demon said putting a hand on his chest before following up with"You can't get in trouble for my doings or anyways the punishment will be lessened right, sides you get to let some of your pent-up stress out." in the next second the boy sighed in resignation as much as he hated he had a point. The guard was suddenly overwhelmed with fear by a terrifying green demonic creature that cawed in his face making him run dropping one of the key rings on the ground.

"Ahahahaha! See easy." the demon laughed out as Yoichi felt terrible about what he let it do though a part of him did find it entertaining as well.

(Back to the group)

"So anyway," Shinoa said while nudging Kimizuki in the rubs to try and, push him slightly back to get more room. "How come we're stuck back here while Yuichiro is taking the second row up with his snoring ass." as if by chance said snoozing boy let loose a snore as she told them that. Kimizuki looked aggravated as well and, went to wake Yuichiro up only for Mikaela to send him an icy glare from his ocean blue eyes.

"Don't Yu has been having trouble with his demon Asuramaru so let him sleep unless you want me to kick your ass." the cold chill voice equaled his stare to a tee and, Kimizuki backed down."You can kick him out of the second row and, have him in the front with me after he wakes up. " Yoichi nodded in agreement.

"I think it works as a good compromise." Shinoa rolled her eyes before saying out loud.

"Yeah, sure mister I'm next to the big breasted girl so there's no problem." Yoichi blushed before denying thinking about Mitsuba like that while the girl was simply steaming out with the sudden change of topics.

(Yuichiro's mind)

They were once again in the bedroom Asuramaru looked at his master for a few seconds before….facepalming. Yuichiro was fast asleep even in his mental world pissing off Asuramaru who shook the boy roughly not getting any type of reaction except more snores.

"Well then guess he won't mind if I start trying to make him fall to desire while sleeping." the boy had occupied multiple nights of Yu's making it near impossible to sleep with his mental torture and, constant pushing to let Asuramaru take over his body. "Mwa." the demon planted a small kiss on the boy's head before running a hand through his hair.

"Unngh stop it." he groaned in annoyance before muttering out" five more hours." he went to roll away from the once vampire turned demon though Asuramaru held him in place saying.

"Better fight back Yu or the big bad demon's gonna eat you up." he, of course, meant this in more than a figurative style. Asuramaru began planting small kisses up and, down Yu's face. Licking his lips he was about to go for the grand prize when Yu muttered something else out, though this little sentence made the demon angry.

"Shinoa quit it I'm trying to sleep." the boy demon blushed heavily in jealousy at the human with purple she was so lucky Yu was strong-willed or she would be the first to be killed by him. Just to be able to whisper in her ear that Yu was his and, not hers that she was a pathetic piece of trash a loser in every way.

"You idiot!" the demon slammed its fist into the boy's stomach making him cough slightly as he was knocked back into reality.

(back with the group)

"Oww that hurt," Yuichiro grumbled as he pushed himself up from the phantom pain of being knocked a good one in the stomach from his demon. Pushing himself he felt someone glaring holes through the back of his head, turning his head both Kimizuki and Shinoa demanded that he would get in the front seat.

"Hurry your ass up!" Shinoa growled it was obvious she was irritated with him taking so long to wake up, as the Yu got into the front with the "small" encouragement from his team leader. Right as he landed on the front seat Kimizuki asked Mitsuba.

"You want to move up there if not I'm going up." she looked at Yoichi who had used the now available room to separate from her going to lay down himself. She told him.

"It's fine besides I find it more comfortable back here than up there." Kimizuki nodded before with a shrug followed Shinoa up taking the seat next to her and, saying.

"Whatever you say, don't see why you wouldn't though." after that, he heard Kiseki-o sigh in his mind before saying with a hint of exaggerated disappointment at her master not getting why the girl wanted to stay back there with the boy.

"You're so blind Shihou, it was sooo obvious but, your about as oblivious as ever~" he wanted to call him an ass but, he decided to leave the androgynous demon to himself not really caring what it meant. They went along merrily with Yoichi actually falling asleep and, Mitsuba gently had rested Yoichi's head in her lap with a slight blush as Shinoa teased her on it.

"I'm just making it so he has an easier time sleeping." then suddenly the hummer did a brake-check waking Yoichi much to Mitsuba's displeasure as she felt the boy was cute while sleeping.

"The hell was that for Mika!?" Shinoa roared while Kimizuki adjusted his glasses back onto his face appropriately before grumbling out.

"I should have been driving." Yuichiro then told them with his voice in equal volume to Shinoa's.

"There's a roadblock so shut it if it weren't for Mika's driving we would have gone head first into it!" Mikaela pridefully smiled before saying.

"Of course I'd be paying the utmost amount of attention to the road as to keep my precious Yu...and his allies alright." he had added the last bit with a strained pause before Kimizuki took a step out of the hummer.

(Above them on a roof)

"What perfect timing I guess it's time to begin soon." a vampire with beautiful short blue hair stared down with a childish smile while thinking this. As she saw her raven-haired target leave the confines of the car, she had to hold in a giggle. "He's so much bigger than when I last saw him." with that last thought she cracked her whip in the air.

(With Yuichiro's group)

The loud crack in the air was accompanied by the charge of multiple vampire soldiers which the group responded with by summoning their weapons. Kimizuki sliced down two vampires before saying "figured this whole thing felt too well set up I mean this road was fine a few hours ago for the other patrols." that was followed with Shinoa doing a broad swipe with her scythe taking down multiple vampires in the single attack while she said.

"You think this was meant for us specifically?" Kimizuki dodged a slash before dashing through another two saying.

"Seeing as how they could have done this any other time but, decided for it to be our turn when they went and pulled this I'd say so." it was the logical idea as Mika told the both of them.

"Well I have plans to make a good meal for Yu when we get home shall we get to work…. Astaroth?" his demon simply grunted as Mika tapped into his power stabbing the sword into the ground saying"Rose Diabolica" thorns shot out of the ground and as they punctured into the various vampires surrounding the three and, as the vampires attempted a retreat to avoid being hurt more, black roses sprouted from their wounds. "Bloom and bring demise," Mika said while pulling his sword from the ground the petals falling from the roses before exploding into red and, black then looked at Yuichiro who had dragged himself pretty far from the rest of the group slicing down multiple vampires one slash at a time, showing just how much he hated vampires.

"Asura Santo!" the red energy from the sword materialized into three more that pierced through three more vampires.

"Take this!" Mitsuba sliced one vampire down before going for a second strike as more vampires went to attack from behind her.

"Protect her Gekkoin, guide my arrow to its targets." Yoichi calmly said releasing an arrow that split into birds that slammed into the vampires around Mitsuba clearing them out with little problem. The second wave of vampires came from the shadows aiming to give them more trouble as Yuichiro had dodged a whip's lash at the last second.

"Shit," he muttered at this point he was a pretty good distance from the hummer and, his friends. A second and, third time he dodged the lash wondering where the opponent was. He was then lead through his multiple dodges to a confined alleyway between the fallen building being used as the roadblock and, another damaged yet somewhat standing building.

"Hmhmhm good job at dodging though, to be honest, my whip's bark is rougher than it's bite." that's when the blue haired vampire revealed herself jumping down from the nearby roof landing gracefully with another childish giggle.

"And you are?" he asked before noticing her unique dressing style before saying." wait a sec your...your a.." she smiled at his reaction before saying.

"Yes I'm a progenitor my name is Chess Belle a pleasure to see you again Yu..or should I say it's the first time?" Yuichiro raised an eyebrow at that before saying.

"Sorry never met you and, doesn't matter what your name is you're going down here and, now." he tried to ignore how she had greeted him it was probably just her trying to psych him out. The vampire giggled as he called out "Fan Out Asura Kannon" eight swords with flaring red auras appeared at his back as he rushed forward.

"Ohh what a nice trick." she clapped her hands together before sending a lash out with her whips as he sent the blades forward like arrows. The whip destroyed them afterward she drew her own sword last second as Yuichiro shot out of the smoke, guarding against his strike she smiled at him impressed with the strength he was showing. "Here I come," she said it in a sing-song tone with a smirk. She pushed him back as they clashed their swords against one another one twice their blades met sparks flying as in a final strike they entered another lock.

"Don't think I'll lose to you bloodsucker!" he pushed Chess back this time his emerald eyes glaring into, chess's red eyes. She smirked they danced around slashing at one another though as they entered the final lock their swords would be in during this fight it was obvious Chess more than had the upper hand.

"Hmmm looks like you're faltering Yuichiro hehe though you are impressively strong I like it." he looked at the vampire and, growled he wasn't losing here.

"Go to hell!" he was once again through a burst of almost demonic strength push the woman back though this time as he went to follow her.. "Shit!" he suddenly gripped his own leg in agony he looked at where the cloth of his pants had been torn by the sudden lash."Right she has a whip too." he grumbled in his mind. He went to stand up only to be met with multiple rapid lashes from the whip and Chess told the boy with a giggle.

"Ufufufufu bad children are to be punished appropriately like you Yu. I mean from what I understand you ran off which is bad you made someone worry very much for you Yu."

"What does she mean by….oh no no no no it can't be?!" it had to be a coincidence right this girl seemed to be more than happy talking shit out of the ass there is no way in hell she's connected to that maroon haired devil of a vampire."Like hell am I going back to that bastard!" he snarled at Chess who blinked at the boy wondering what he meant. She shrugged mentally before going with the flow commenting outwards to Yu.

"Oh but, you shall this someone truly loves you dearly even if you don't realize it." she was surprised to see his eyes glare even more venomous than before. Right as he went to leap for an attack he was shut down with another whiplash and, more followed once again. After she finished she noticed him already forcing himself up once again sighing and, figuring physical abuse wasn't going to cut it she decided it would be best to retreat after leaving him with a little wake-up call.

(With the rest of the group)

"You guys alright?" Yoichi asked as he and, Mitsuba got over to Kimizuki, Shinoa and, Mika they nodded though they all noticed something.

"Where's Yuichiro?" Mitsuba asked and no one had the answer to it until they heard the aforementioned teen roar out in anger.

"Get the hell off of me you damn bloodsucker!" they ran to the alleyway to find the boy in a beatdown state and, in the arms of Chess snuggled her face into his neck licking it while looking into his friend's eyes with predatory smile saying.

"Oh what's wrong little Yuichiro embarrassed to be in my arms once again?" she got some very good reactions in return for it though Yu growled at her with his displeasure very obvious amongst his confusion.

"I have no fucking clue what you're talking about and, let me go." he continued his struggling until he felt a painful sting that made him cry out in pain for mere seconds until the numbing agent took its effect.

"Let go of Yu, you damn fanged hussy!" Mika hissed wanting to manifest Astaroth and, crush the vampire but, he held back if only for the fact if he attacked Yu would be hurt in the process being so close to her. She drank and, drank from him just like the one who sent her on this mission had told her it was divine.

"Must control self." she was just barely able to pull away from his neck before licking her lips and, locking her mouth onto his to the group's shock. Kimizuki grabbed Shinoa's arm as she readied her weapon to go and, turn the vampire inside out as Yoichi did his best to keep Mika from running in saying.

"We can't attack her with Yu in her arms like that!" Mika was about to tell Yoichi off when he looked into the boy's worried eyes and, turned his glare onto the one causing the distress. As Chess removed her lips from Yu's she licked them looking into Shinoa's eyes slyly.

"Honestly you're quite the herbivore despite all that bark you let me lead, not to say you were bad for a first kiss it was decent enough for me to think about taking you for myself. " Shinoa's eyes burned with absolute hatred as she saw Yuichiro gave a cough before passing out in the vampire's arms.

"You're going to be lucky to still crawl once I get my hands on you!" Shinoa's scythe ignited into flames as Chess sighed she knew she couldn't retreat with him while his friends were there especially the cute one with the bow.

"He looks like Lady Krul's type." she thought seeing how small he was considering the rest of his team. "I'll be seeing you all though don't assume you've won I mean I got a nice "first" victory over you all."

"If only you knew bitch." Asuramaru hissed in annoyance he knew of his master's secrets especially those deals he made with a vampire. As Chess dropped him she instantly went into a retreat though right as Yoichi went to fire on her, he stopped himself caring more for his friend's health than the death of the vampire that could come later.

"Kid, you really sure we should let her walk?" Gekkouin asked to wonder what the Yoichi had in mind with it, he knew the kid was passive….to a point but, he didn't know why he would let an easy target run. "Cause the way I see it only reason we would is if you're too scared to kill her," Yoichi responded with a frown at first.

"I'm not scared of her Gekkouin." he then turned his frown into a small smile that told Gekkouin that the boy actually had something planned" She wants Yuichiro right well then, she'll come back with more later on and, maybe he'll be along with them." The demon nodded in understanding as much as he hated to admit the kid was pretty damn tricky when he needed to be.

(Back in the present time)

"I see and, after she kissed him he's been like that?" they nodded the entire ride back he was twitching in pain and, every so often he'd cringe in pain."Well for a diagnosis if you want to call it that, was that he ingested some of the vampire's blood one-way or another making him ill." Guren thought it was a load of bullshit, to be honest, but, not like he could do anything. Though to be honest unbeknownst even to his demon something was happening and, soon it would bring about drastic changes.

Chapter 1 -rework end

Author's note 2- btw anyone who's been reading the manga what do you think about Gekkoin's true form I mean damn he looks like a badass!


	2. Up for Adoption

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
